


The Multiverse Brought You To Us

by OGDIT



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Starscream/Skyfire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, one-sided to mutual attraction, turns into mutual attraction at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGDIT/pseuds/OGDIT
Summary: Starscream saw him first. He nearly screamed. No matter how many times he sees him, he's always hit with panic. His spark spins faster than it should, he feels like he can't ventilate fast enough, his vision blurs. Skyfire wasn't supposed to be here. Soundwave had assured him that the bot wasn't even on the planet at the moment.





	1. Screaming At Your Ex Is Theraputic

Starscream saw him first. He nearly screamed. No matter how many times he sees him, he’s always hit with panic. His spark spins faster than it should, he feels like he can't ventilate fast enough, his vision blurs. Skyfire wasn't supposed to be here. Soundwave had assured him that the bot wasn't even on the planet at the moment.

He had to get his bearings back. He closed his optics, took a deep breath, and exhaled. He looked around the corner he was hiding behind and Skyfire was gone. Panic waved over him again, but Rumble, who had been assigned this mission along with Frenzy, tapped his arm and pointed to a half-destroyed computer. He was inspecting it; his back was turned. Good. That gave them the upper hand.

Starscream made a gesture and the two minibots nodded. He blinked and the two were gone. He stood slowly, stasis cuffs in one hands and blaster in the other. There was a crash that came from in Skyfires left. The twins. The bot looked to where the noise had come from, and Starscream yelled.

"Frenzy Rumble now!"

The cassette twins appeared from seemingly nowhere, climbing Skyfire and grabbing his hands. Starscream then lunged with the cuffs, they struggled for several minutes before they were finally activated and Skyfire was immobile.

"Call Soundwave. Tell him we found the source of the weird energy spike."

"Sure thing Starscream!" Frenzy exclaimed, he and Rumble ran to the more exposed area of the building to get a clearer signal.

"Stars?"

He froze. He hadn’t been called that in centuries. At least not by this bot.

"I didn't expect to see you here! It's been so long...." he tried to flip onto his back but was only able to get on his side. "I'm guessing it really has been a long time, even your optics are different!"

This didn't sound like his Skyfire. This skyfire sounded almost.... sincere. Like he actually cared.

"My... My optics have been this color since forever." Starscream stepped away.

"Stars... Your optics were yellow last time I saw you."

"I am NOT playing your games Skyfire! Not anymore!"

"Starscream, you had yellow optics and a red white and blue paint job the last time I saw you, why are you acting like this?"

"No! Stop that! You aren't gaslighting me into believing those little lies of yours anymore!" Starscream stepped even closer than he was before and looked down at his ex-lover. “You said you loved me! That you would always be by my side! You said you would protect me! And then the Autobots destroyed Crystal City and you left! You join them! You betrayed me and left me to die on the remains of my home!

“I loved you, Skyfire! I really did, but all you ever did was use me! You never care about me! I wish I could say I’m over it, but I can’t!”

“Starscream.”

“It took me centuries to be able to even think that someone could genuinely love me! And even longer to trust anyone enough to let that happen!”

“Starscream.”

“I still spiral into a panic whenever I see you on the battlefield! But I found love! I found real love with someone and it’s not you!”

“Starscream!”

“What!?” he turned around to see Rumble, Frenzy, Astrotrain and Thundercracker.

“Need a pick up?” his colorful trinemate walked closer. He grabbed Starscream’s arm to pull him away from the autobot. “Calm down, Screams.”

As soon as he had stopped screaming, he had started shaking. His trinemate walked him to the transformed Astrotrain. Once He made sure that his trine leader wasn’t going to fall off his seat from all his shaking, he went back to grab the still-in-stasis-cuffs autobot. 

The trip to base was short but felt like an eternity. It was quiet, apart from the chattering from the twins. Any time that Skyfire would seem to want to say something, Thundercracker would glare at him.

“We’re here, get out guys.” Astrotrain’s voice startled Starscream out of a trance he didn’t know he was in.  
He stood with shaky legs, but before he could even take a step, Thundercracker was at his side.

“I’ve got you Screamy.” He smiled.

The next couple hours were nearly a blur. He had screamed at his manipulative ex-lover. He still couldn’t believe it. He was still shaking. His trinemates, Skywarp had joined once they had gotten off of Astrotrain, had comforted him for a couple hours until Megatron approached them and asked for a private moment with Starscream. They two worried trinemates looked at each other before nodding at Megatron and leaving the two lovers to themselves.

He and Megatron were silent for a few minutes after his trinemates left. Starscream had at some point moved onto his lap, the Decepticon leader was the first to speak.

“He was interrogated.”

“Oh.” That was all the response he could muster.

“This isn’t your Skyfire.” Megatron shifted, Starscream, his arms already around Megatron’s neck, loosened for a second, then tightened again. When he didn’t get a verbal response, he continued. “He was interrogated, he said he suspects that our universes are mirrors of each other. Shockwave has been analyzing the energy from the wormhole he came out of, this confirmed Skyfire’s theory. He even let his memories be scanned. It all checked out. I’ll say it again. He isn’t your Skyfire.”

“He looks so much like him though.”

“He’s a mirror of him. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“If he does, I can protect myself.” 

“I know you can, Stars.” Megatron chuckled. “Would you like to see him?”

“I…” he hesitated.

“You don’t have to. I’m just asking.” Megatron wrapped his arms around his second.

“I do. Just… Not now.” Starscream leaned into Megatron.

“That’s understandable. Let’s get to recharge then. Today was a tiring day. You can speak with him tomorrow.”

“That sounds nice.” The seeker smiled. He and Megatron parted ways to their own habsuites.

Tomorrow was going to be... weird.


	2. Interrogating You're Ex Is Not As Theraputic

He was awoken by a loud thud. Great. Skywarp was reading early in the morning again.

“Grrrrrr!!!” Skywarp exclaimed.

“The characters haven’t confessed yet?” he heard Thundercracker ask.

“No! The story ends with them never having resolved their feelings!”

“Maybe there’s a sequel?”

“This was published right before the war started. There is no sequel!”

Starscream got up and saw his trinemate pouting on his berth. “Just make up your own ending.”

“He’s not a writer, Screamy.”

“I heard that!”

The three laughed. It calmed down after a few seconds and they went back to their morning routine, that is until they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Starscream approached the door to unlock it. Behind the door was a young seeker cadet.

“Commander Starscream, I’ve come to escort you to Jetfire’s cell.”

“Oh. Right.” His calm from before dissipated and uneasiness set in.

“We’ll go with you Starscream! You don’t have to face him alone!” Skywarp smiled at him.

“We’ll be right there with you, Screamy.” Thundercracker stood beside him.

Starscream closed his optics, took a deep breath, exhaled and spoke. “Thank you.”

They walked in silence all the way to the Autobot’s cell, all the while Thundercracker and Skywarp had their arms linked with Starscream to keep him steady. As they got closer, Starscream’s spark spun faster and faster.

When they arrived, Megatron and Soundwave were already there in front of Skyfire’s cell. He was hooked up to a sort of cortical psychic patch, a screen was set up outside the cell.

“He means us no harm. He has no weapons and just to be safe, he’s cuffed to the wall.” Megatron gestured to the chained Autobot. “This,” he touched the screen. “shows us if he’s lying. You can ask him anything, he already promised to answer truthfully to any question you may have.”

“Thank you.” Starscream releases himself from his trinemates. He walked to the front of the cell, his optics closed. A minute passed before he opened them again, and it was two more minutes before he even spoke. “Your Sta-…. The Starscream from your universe. What was or is your relationship to him?”

Skyfire thought for a moment. “Well, before the war, we were together. Not officially conjunx endura, but we were exclusive to each other.” He smiled faintly. The screen beeped and glowed with a tinge of green. The truth. Starscream felt his spark slow down.

“What happened after the war started?” he stepped a bit closer to the closed cell.

“I wanted us to leave the planet together, escape the war, but as you can see, things didn’t turn out as planned. The Megatron from my universe somehow convinced my Starscream to join him. I managed to last a few centuries as a neutral, but after I was attacked by Decepticons when I returned to Cybertron, some Autobots rescued me. I joined their efforts after that. I wanted to help.” Green again.

“When… When was the last time you saw your Starscream?” he was holding onto the bars of the cell now. “Was your last meeting… Hostile?”

“It was… How to put this politely?” He turned away, seemingly blushing. “We were intimate. The last time we saw each other.” Green. Starscream didn’t like that he felt a hint of jealousy. For the healthy relationship his mirror seemed to have with this Skyfire? Of his mirror himself? Either way, he didn’t like it.

“O-oh.”

“Though that meeting didn’t end very well.” He chuckled.

“Did you love each other?”

“What?”

“I said, did you two love each other?” Starscream spoke louder than he meant to.

“Yes! Of course we did! Even if our last meeting didn’t end very nicely, up until that point we were very much in love.” Green.

“How did it end?”

“I told him I wanted to leave Cybertron, before the war got so bad that we wouldn’t be able to leave at all, but he wanted to stay. He said Megatron had amazing ideas for the future, that Megatron was going to lead us to glory, that Megatron was the rightful Prime, Megatron wouldn’t let the war proceed. The way he spoke about him… I- I felt jealous. I was never the jealous type, but right then, I couldn’t help but feel angry.

“I told him that I was leaving the next solar cycle. That if he didn’t meet me at launchpad C-113 that solar cycle, that I would leave without him. He said fine. The next morning, he was gone from the berth, I didn’t see him at the launchpad, I even waited for the whole solar cycle. He didn’t come. So I left.” He sighed shakily. “I regret ever having left.

 “But by the time I decided to return, the planet was so war torn! There were starving neutrals on the streets, people that weren’t able to flee. I said I was attacked by Decepticons when I returned, correct? After they took me down, I heard one of them say that they were taking me to Starscream. That he would end me himself.” Green again. Starscream didn’t want to hear anymore.

“Sto-“

“I felt hurt, I didn’t want to believe he wanted to kill me! But after what I’d heard from some of my comrades, he’d put a bounty on my head. I was wanted alive, who knows what he wanted to do with me. Certainly not to bond again. Last I heard he and my universe’s Megatron had been bonded.” He looked up to see this Megatron beside Starscream, the seeker was shaking and the decepticon leader was comforting him.

“I… I’m sorry.” Starscream looked about to cry.

“It’s not your fault! You aren’t him. I’m sorry. I said too much.” Skyfire wanted to comfort this Starscream, but he didn’t think the seeker would let him touch him. That and he was still inside a cell, handcuffed to the wall. After a short moment of silence, he spoke up again. “May ask you a question?”

Starscream looked at his Megatron, then back at Skyfire. “Go ahead.”

“Yesterday, you said you found someone who loved you, but you still weren’t over my counterpart… What… What did you mean by that?”

“I…” he inhaled deeply. “A part of me still loves him.” Megatron squeezed his arm in a comforting gesture. “And I hate that I do. Everyone here treats me with the respect Skyfire never gave me. Megatron shows me that he loves me every single day. But no matter what everyone does, I still remember the good times I had with him. When it felt that he cared for me, when he loved me.”

“I’m sorry.” Skyfire looked at Starscream with sad optics.

“Ha…” the seeker chuckled sadly. “It’s… It’s not your fault. You didn’t do that to me.” Starscream cleared his intake. “I have one last question.”

“Ask away.”

“If you knew that the Starscream from your universe was out to kill you, how did you react so calmly after I captured you yesterday?”

“Honestly, I still don’t want to believe it. I acted calmly in the hopes Stars just wanted to talk. I didn’t want to act hostile when he wanted to be civil.”

“That’s smart.”

“Yeah. I wanted to show him that I didn’t mean any harm. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and I respected his relationship with Megatron.” He looked at the pair in front of him. “I hope they are as happy as you two.”

“Thank you Skyfire.” Megatron gave him a genuine smile.

“Can I be uncuffed now? Sorry to ask at such a tender moment but this is starting to hurt my wrists.”

“Of course, Soundwave, if you will?” Megatron stepped aside, Starscream going with him, so that the white and blue bot could open the cell.

“Do I have to spend my rest of my stay here in this cell? I’d understand if you guys said yes, I do look like the enemy.”

“If Starscream says it’s ok, you may take one of the unoccupied rooms near the lab. I’d still have you monitored by Soundwave there, but other than that, you’d be free.” He looked at Starscream. “What do you say?”

“He has to be monitored by Soundwave, or someone, at all times. If he is to leave his room, he is to have a guard with him. And while we work on a way to get him back home, there are to be at least three guards there with us in the lab.”

“As you wish. The constructicons haven’t any assignments at the moment. They shall be with you for the rest of your stay Skyfire.” Megatron nodded at him and stepped away to quickly contact the combiners.

“We’ll be accompanying Starscream while that guy is here. He may be from an alternate universe where all the autobots are nice and not out to kill us in the cruelest way possible, but he looks too much like the creepo that hurt Starscream.” Skywarp was suddenly by his trine leader’s side. “You seem like a nice bot- well not really. Like I said, you look like that other creep. You just sound nicer.”

“Is that ok with you Starscream?” Thundercracker asked.

“Yes.” He smiled at his trinemates, then nervously looked back at Skyfire. “We should get started on getting you back home. The sooner the better, no?”

“Yes of course!”

“Excellent. The guards will meet you at the lab. Razorstorm and I shall walk with you there.” Megatron gestured to himself and the young seeker cadet from earlier. The group made their way to the other side of the base.

“Is there anything I should know? How to behave? Are there any uh… Social cues I should be aware of? I know the autobot culture and the decepticon culture is quite different where I am from, so I don’t want to offend anyone while I’m here.” Skyfire broke the silence. He fidgeted with his hands, making a small tapping noise every few seconds.

“If you do anything stupid, we’ll let you know.” Skywarp turned to face him, he was walking backwards now. “Just do whatever it is you do in any given social situation, and we’ll tell you if you’ve fragged up.”

“Thank… you?” he looked to the side to avoid eye contact with the blue seeker. “You might fall if you keep walking like that.”

“I’m fine! I do this all the time and I’ve never fallen once!”

“You fell on your back just two solar cycles ago.”

“Shhhh! TC!” Skywarp quickly turned back and glared at his trinemate. The seekers, minus Skywarp, laughed, and Megatron chuckled. Skyfire didn’t dare laugh, chuckle or snicker. He didn’t want to get on the blue seeker’s bad side any more than he already was.

The group idly chatted the rest of the way, but the shuttle kept quiet. When they finally got there, they were greeted by what he guessed where the contructicons. They looked… more like medics here, with all the red and white.

“Hook and Scrapper are still at the med bay. Long Haul, Scavenger and I will keep an eye on this…” Mixmaster looked him over. “Bot. By Unicron Megatron, you didn’t say this guy was a shuttle!”

“There should be no trouble coming from him. You are mostly here to just keep an optic on him and restrain him should the need arise.”

“Whatever you say Megatron.”

They all entered the lab. Skyfire looked around and was impressed.

“This lab is quite big.” He walked to a window, though there wasn’t much to see, it was all covered up from the outside. Before he could ask, Megatron spoke.

“Any and all windows are boarded up, this is an ‘abandoned’ building as far as the autobots are concerned.” he turned to the door. “Razorstorm shall remain here with the Constructicons until their shift is over.” And with that, he left.

Now the hard part. Getting Skyfire back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, sometimes you write something without really outlining anything? and without asking someone to edit it? or to give you suggestions like "maybe take this part out and add this other thing" but you know what? thats how ive been writing essays and stories since i was 11, no point in stopping that habit now! send post


	3. Finding The Solution, But Not The One They Expected

The rest of the cycle was mostly Starscream analyzing the data they’d gotten from Skyfire's portal, and Skyfire saying how he’d gotten here in the first place.

“Perceptor had been testing a theory about multiple universes. It took several tries, but we were able to build a sort of groundbridge that could tap into a different universe. They’d sent a few drones through, and they had come back just fine. I volunteered to go through, but of course, something went wrong. The portal was supposed to stay open for at least a half hour. When I saw you, I thought that maybe I was just sent somewhere on our Cybertron.”

“If it closed prematurely, then it could mean that your comrades ran out of power.”

“We used an old quantum engine and it needed to rest and charge for 30 to almost 50 solar cycles. Though the portals stayed open for longer.”

“Maybe more time passed over there than over here?” Skywarp piped up. “I’m not a scientist, but, maybe?”

The two scientists looked at the blue seeker.

“Ok, maybe not. I’ll just shut up.”

“No no! You could be right. Typically the portals stayed open for a half hour, at most a full hour. The portal I went through stayed open for about 5 minutes. If I do the math right…” Skyfire grabbed a datapad and wrote down some numbers to calculate. “If their end stayed open for half an hour and the portal only stayed open for five minutes then that means… 50 solar cycles would be 3 solar cycles, give or take a few hours. That’s the highest estimate.”

“Then we could wait it out. The portal should be back two solar cycles from now.” Starscream put down the data pad he’d been scribbling notes on.

“What if it’s not the time displacement.” The shuttle countered.

“If it isn’t then we wait out the 50 cycles.”

“What then? What if it’s not even that? We wait 30 cycles, 50, 60. Nothing happens. What then?” the shuttle looked panicked.

“Well, what do you suggest we do? It wasn’t your theory or your machine, you had no hand in building it. If you are anything like my Skyfire you are a biologist, not a physicist, a mechanic, let alone a quantum mechanic.” Starscream crossed his arms.

“I… hm.” Skyfire brought his hand to his chin, scratching it in thought. The slight panic not leaving his face.

“Hm? Hm what?”

“You... You’re right. I am a biologist. I don’t have experience building machinery.” He sighed. He just had to get stuck in an alternate universe without any knowledge on how to get back. “I’m only here because Percy and Storm needed a willing participant to go through.”

“What now though? There are no quantum mechanics in this army. That science pretty much died out before Crystal City was even destroyed.” Skywarp said. “After that quantum ship was lost, no one wanted to be associated with the science.”

“We can wait it out. That’s really all we can do at this point.” Starscream said again.

“So we just wait out the 30, 50 solar cycles?” Skyfire looked annoyed. If the portal didn’t appear again, he was pretty much stuck here forever. He wanted to go back home. It wasn’t a bad place, but he still wanted to go home. The red and white seeker only shrugged in response.

Silence enveloped the room, Starscream looked at all the data Shockwave had acquired the day before and his own notes of what Skyfire had said. Skyfire stood idly by, not really knowing what to do. Skywarp took out a datapad to read, occasionally looking up to glare at Skyfire if he was looking in his direction. Thundercracker had his arms crossed and was just openly staring at the shuttle. His face devoid of any clear emotion.

“Sorry to interrupt the silence, but what about just calling your friends?” Razorstorm spoke up from their place at the door. Everyone, the seekers, the constructicons and Skyfire, all turned to look at him. “Did you have a long-distance communicator with you?”

“Yes, but why would it even work here? I’m in an alternate universe.” Skyfire took out the yellow communicator.

“Still worth a shot. Maybe the energy from the portal affected it.” Razorstorm just shrugged, their wings nervously moving up and down slightly.

Skyfire looked at the communicator, hummed quizzically, and started dialing Perceptor’s frequency first. “Percy? Can you hear me?”

Only static was heard. For a full minute all they heard was static.

“Percy… please answer.” The shuttles plea broke Starscream’s spark. He sounded so vulnerable, sounded so much softer than this universe’s Skyfire.

“-fire. I’m her---” Skyfire nearly dropped the communicator. That was Perceptor! He heard Perceptor’s voice! “-ost powe---sterday when you-“

In between each fraction of a sentence he heard there was a louder static.

“-in 80 solar cycle-“ this voice was different. It was Brainstorm! “- hear us, Skyfire?”

“You aren’t getting completely through. Confirm, will it take 80 solar cycles for you to open a portal again?”

“Engine--- charge in 80 solar cycles.” The static got louder and louder, until a sharp noise sounded, and the call ended.

“Percy? Brainstorm?!” Skyfire frantically yelled. There was silence for a full 5 minutes. Skyfire spoke again. “That was more than I expected.”

“Same here, I honestly thought you’d just get static. Good to know that it got through.” The seeker cadet looked smug.

Skyfire held the communicator close to him. He heard from them. Primus, he’s been stranded in a strange parallel universe for 1 solar cycle and he’s already homesick. Though, he thinks most mechs would probably feel homesick if they somehow found themselves in a parallel universe with only mirrors of people they’re supposed to be enemies with to keep them company.

“We could try to communicate them again. See how much we hear this time.” Starscream suggested. The shuttle nodded. They then spent the next several hours calling Perceptor and Brainstorm, with varying degrees of success. Some calls managed to last a few minutes, though half of it was static. The shorter ones seemed to be the clearest. Starscream noticed after their first few tries that the longer a call lasted, the more the static increased. By the time they decided to call it quits they learned several things:

First, the portal didn’t close due to time displacement, not at all. The old quantum engine had nearly exploded and had to be shut off quickly, there hadn’t been time to call Skyfire back. Skywarp pretended not to care that his little theory had been wrong. Second, they were going to be able to bring him back, but unfortunately, it would take at least 80 solar cycles.

Third, Brainstorm had been worried, was still worried, and so was Perceptor and everyone in the lab that had heard the commotion the two had made when they realized that Skyfire was now stranded in an unknown universe. Nearly the entire lab went into panic mode when the news spread. They kept saying how they were so relieved that he was alright. Whether they repeated themselves because of the cut off messages and static or because they were just that relieved he was safe, Skyfire didn’t know.

He in turn told them about what he’d learned so far from this universe, though he knew that probably more than half of what he’d said was lost to static on their end. In the last call, Skyfire swore he could hear Brainstorm crying, they said their goodbyes, he promised to try to call the next solar cycle, and he hung up. It was silent for a minute, then Razorstorm spoke up.

“My shift is nearly over, if you are all done for the day, I’ll gladly escort… uh…” they looked at Skyfire, squinted, and looked at him as if they expected a response.

“It’s Skyfire.”

“Right, yes, I didn’t forget, don’t look at me like that.” The seeker sighed. “I’ll gladly escort Skyfire back to his habsuite along with the constructicons.”

“I don’t think there's much else we can do as of this moment. Skyfire?” Starscream turned to the shuttle as he connected the datapad to a moniter.

“Yeah, alright.” He smiled at Starscream and gave a nod to the seeker’s trinemates. The white and red seeker returned his smile, Thundercracker glared, Skywarp didn’t look up from his book. He left without another word.

“I still don’t trust him, but he is a lot nicer than that other creep.” Skywarp was still looking at the datapad in his hands.

Starscream looked over the notes he’d taken. His trinemates tried to talk to him for a bit but gave up after the fourth unanswered question. His notes… were pretty much useless now. They didn’t really need to build a machine like the one that had brought the shuttle here anymore. Even if they did, he wasn’t an engineer, and he didn’t know anything about quantum mechanics or anything of the sort. He was finally shaken form his thoughts when the door opened.

“You’ve been here for a while.” It was Megatron. His trinemates must have left a while ago because he didn’t see them anywhere in the lab.

“I got distracted.” He turned to the boarded-up window.

“That much I can tell. It’s already dark.” Megatron walked closer.

Starscream shrugged. “Can’t really tell when in the lab.” He leaned over to turn off the monitor he’d been using.

“Yes, but I’m almost 100% sure your chronometer works just fine.” He hugged Starscream from behind, it  was difficult with the seeker’s wings, but he managed.

He quickly checked the time. It really was quite late. “Well, maybe I’m ignoring it.” He leaned back.

Megatron got close to his audial. “You skipped evening rations.” His whisper made Starscream shiver.

“I didn’t feel hungr- aaah!” Starscream screamed when he felt he was being lifted from his seat. “Megatron, set me down.” He laughed.

“As my second, I need you to be fueled and healthy. That means you can't skip any rations.” Megatron chuckled as he headed out of the lab and towards his own habsuite. "And as my conjunx, I care about you, and I want you to be happy and fully fueled."

“Alright, maybe I am feeling a bit hungry…” he tried to turn to look at Megatron, but his position made it hard to turn.

“I have your rations in my habsuite, you can spend the night there.”

“Alright, alright, you win.” He made an effort to sound defeated. He was smiling. Recharging with his conjunx sounded pretty good right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "oh yeah sure! i'll write during my break. i'll even build up a buffer! i wont get lazy and not do anything during my whole break!" and then i didnt. 
> 
> also yes i did do the math that skyfire does at the beginning of chapter. i have it all written down in my last 2018 sketchbook. im an art major, and i havent had a match class since 11th grade. the math is probably all wrong.


	4. Stop Talking Before You Say Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire should really stop talking sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out on valentines day, but hey, time is an illusion, so here it is 3 days later.

Megatron explained the situation. His energon was going to be brought to him in his habsuite, he would be given a temporary decepticon badge so as to not raise a panic with his autobot one. Megatron listed off a few other rules, mostly meant to keep him safe, he didn’t want a scared mech to see and confuse Skyfire for an evil autobot and attack. The decepticon leader also gave him a fake name for if anyone got curious enough to approach him. Airflow. Not the best name but made sense since he could fly. All the good names really were taken.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to leave the habsuite. He wasn’t a prisoner (at least not anymore). Megatron had told him he could leave the habsuite whenever he wanted, he had to be accompanied by a construticon or two, but that was understandable. Whatever made Starscream feel safe.

Leaving his habsuite didn’t seem necessary. He stayed inside for several days, waking up, waiting for his morning rations to be delivered, and after he’d sit around, looking at some datapad the previous con to have lived in the suite had left. Most were romance novels. He’d read, sometimes take a nap, and wait for his evening rations. Go to recharge and repeat. That was routine for about a week.

It was finally broken when Razorstorm entered without knocking, startling the shuttle into dropping a datapad he’d been reading.

“Hello to you too.” The seeker looked amused. “Sorry to have startled y-“

“You could have knocked.” He went to pick up the datapad he’d dropped. Good, it wasn’t broken.

“I’m not a fan of knocking.” They stated, as if that was a good enough reason to have suddenly barged into the room. “Megatron has requested your presence. He doesn’t want you to just be stuck here the entire time of your stay. You’ll be accompanying him and Starscream for evening rations.”

“I’m pretty sure that I make Starscream really uncomfortable.” He didn’t stand. “I don’t want to just… be the third wing here.”

“You won’t be. Megatron and Starscream talked about it. You are welcome to join them. Megatron wouldn’t have invited you if Starscream wasn’t ok with it.” He turned, expecting Skyfire to follow. He did, without a word. “Also, his trinemates are going to be there. They’ve barely left his side since you got here.”

“I make them uncomfortable too.”

“Yeah, but who can blame them? They’re trine. Any trined seekers are going to be protective of their own.” Razorstorm laughed. “They were the same when Megatron started showing interest in Starscream. It took him probably 5 lunar cycles to get those two to trust him. And you know, the whole ‘looking like his evil ex’ thing.”

“Don’t remind me. I swear, their glares are more chilling than the two from my universe. They warmed up to me much faster than the Megatron here, though.”

“You are basically a new protoform. You appear too nice and soft to ever be a real threat, but if the war is as bad as it’s here, then you have to be pretty strong to have survived this long.” Razorstorm knocked on Skyfire’s chest. “I’ve known you for only a few solar cycles, but I can see you’re a good mech.”

“Thank you?” the conversation died down after that, the silence felt awkward. The corridors were quiet, they didn’t bump into anyone. It was probably because it was the night shift. Not a lot of bots were ever awake during this time back at the station either. He never had the night shift, he was always needed during light hours. He was always grateful for that because it meant he had a regular routine back in his universe. Skyfire felt bad for the ones that never had a regular schedule.

They passed by a seeker that seemed to be passed out on a few crates. Skyfire slowed his pace, Razorstorm stopped a few feet ahead of him.

“Is he ok?” Skyfire pointed at the seeker.

“Yeah, he just got off of a long shift. He usually passes out in this corridor.” He seemed annoyed.

“His wings are going to get sore in that position…”

“Wake him up if you want, but good luck, he’s a heavy sleeper.”

He did try. He started by poking the seeker. “Excuse me.” When that didn’t work, he tapped on his head. “I’m pretty sure your wings are going to get really sore if you stay in that position.”

The seeker stirred. “Huh?...”

“You’re wings…”

“Whah aboutem?” he sat up slowly.

“They’ll get sore, it’s probably better you get to your habsuite than recharge in the middle of a corridor.”

“Mmm.” The seeker hummed, stood up and walked away.

“He’s not big on words as you can see.”

“What’s his name anyway?”

“Razorclaw. He’s my brother.”

“You… Razorstorm… Razorclaw…”

“Our creators were not good with names.” Razorstorm rolled his eyes, and continued on.

“I don’t think many people are. Megatron gave me the fake name Airflow.”

“It’s better than having…” they started to count on their hand. “at least 9 seekers here with a name that starts with ‘Razor’. It’s original.”

“Yeah because no one wants a name like ‘Airflow.’”

“I said it’s original, not that it was good.”

“Fair.” Skyfire shrugged.

“If you tell Megatron that it’s a bad name, he’ll be sad.”

“Why would I even tell him? He was nice enough to give me a fake name so the others wouldn’t think I’m the Skyfire from here.”

“Ok, what’s worse, people thinking you’re the Skyfire from here, or being called ‘Airflow’?”

“Oh, definitely Airflow.” Skyfire joked, the sarcasm dripped from his voice.

“Hahaha, you’re so funny.”

The joked back and forth for the rest of the way there. By the time Razorstorm stopped at a door and knocked, Skyfire had nearly forgotten why he’d left his habsuite in the first place.

The door swished open to reveal Megatron. “Razorstorm, Skyfire.” He smiled warmly at the two fliers in front of him. He then turned to the constructicons, his smile never fading. “Scrapper, you and Hook are dismissed.”

“Are you sure, boss?” Hook looked over at the shuttle. It’s not that he didn’t trust him, not at all, the mech seemed alright and had never gotten violent in the entire time he’s been here, but Starscream had been very insistent the first day he’d arrived.

“Starscream said it was alright.”

“Well, if he’s sure, we’ll be on our way.” Scrapped and Hook left.

“You may leave as well Razorstorm.”

“Well, alright, see you ‘Airflow’.” He smirked, he waved as he walked away.

“Bye Razorstorm.”

“You two seem to be getting along quite well.” Megatron stepped aside, making a ‘come in’ gesture.

Skyfire nodded, stepping inside. “He makes for good company.”

“He has a tendency to make friends with almost anyone.” Megatron pulled out two seats, one for him, and one for Skyfire. “Starscream and his trine are on their way here. You may sit while we wait.”

Skyfire sat without a word, looking around the room. There was a berth in the far corner, a desk right beside it. The room wasn’t barren by any means, there were some pictures here in and there, a shelve stacked with datapads and some physical books. He was sat a circular table, there were three other chairs, he was sat right next to Megatron.

“You don’t have to stay quiet the whole time.”

“I don’t really know what to say though. I never met the Megatron from my universe, and I don’t exactly know a lot about you.” He started fidgeting with his hands.

Megatron smiled. “Well, how about we get to know each other? You’re going to be here for a while, might as well.” This guy looked like his smile could light up a room, Skyfire wanted to say that out loud, but he definitely wasn’t going to accidentally flirt with the Leader of a faction from an alternate universe.

“Well, I was a biologist before the war. Still am in a way. Most of what do now is examine soldiers that have been exposed to biochemical weapons. I'm not much of a doctor, but I do what I can. But I’m mostly put on cargo missions since I’m so big.” He was still fidgeting. “I’m usually kept away from the front line.”

“Is this because of the bounty the other Starscream has put on your head?”

“Officially, that's not the reason. Unofficially, it is. Another reason is because I know all of our routes and the locations of secret bases, and I get involved with most of out scientific research, if I was captured, we'd lose the war for sure." he started to idly tap on the table. “What were you before the war?”

“I was a math professor in Polyhex. I gave lectures.” He sat down. “I was one of the first to see that civil war was eminent. No one believed me.”

“That must have been frustrating. ” Skyfire rested his arms on the table. “What did you do?”

“I formed a resistance. Optimus slowly gained allies all over Cybertron, mecha that were cruel like him. It didn’t happen overnight. Then one day Optimus killed Sentinel and his army attacked all those who weren’t with him.”

“Which side is winning right now? I hope you guys, because as far as I know, you guys are the good guys, and I really want the good guys to win.”

“There is a… standstill at the moment.” He sighed. “No side has attacked in quite a while. Soundwave and his cassettes have been keeping tabs on them, they haven’t found anything of use so far though.”

"It's so bizarre to hear Optimus is cruel in this universe. He’s one of the kindest bots I’ve ever met, if a bit guarded at times. He's the reason I'm still alive right now, he was on the team that rescued me from the decepticons, they were looking for one of their's, but they still saved me, and made sure I was safe, they didn't even force me to join them, they told me I was free to go once I was fixed up."

“The more I learn from your universe, the more it dawns on me that you really are not from here.”

“Same here. I never met the Megatron from my universe in person, but trust me, you are far more handsome than him. He just has a very intimidating look to him, and you seem very approachable." stop talking. "I can see why this Star is into you. You seem so kind and charming. Doesn't hurt that your smile can light up a whole room." great, he said it.

“What?” Megatron’s eyes were wide. Of course they were, he wasn’t expecting to be flirted with, whether intentionally or accidentally, by the shuttle.

"I..." Great, he did the thing he told himself not to do. How is he going to live this down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Project on Razorstorm? Nah, nah mate.
> 
> also
> 
> Me? give skyfire my accidental flirt trait?? naaaaah, that is not true, and if it is, its unintentional and unplanned.
> 
>  
> 
> I just want him to be awkward with one of his future partners, and nervous as hell around the other.


End file.
